The Sound of Drums
by DoctorWho50
Summary: The Doctor's Daughter gets kidnapped by The Master once he had regenerated in the TARDIS. With a little help from an old friend, he gets revenge on The Doctor. Following the story of the original Sound of Drums. This story will include, mild threat and hostage moments..
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter One:**

The Doctor's TARDIS was parked within the Cardif Square, refueling. Lydia was happily standing around the mushroom shaped console by her father and Martha Jones, excitement as to where they must be going next flooded out of her. Leaning against the controls and looks over towards Martha with a friendly smile as she here's the conversation between the two of them.

"Cardif." The Doctor announces happily and flashes his daughter a playful wink. Lydia smiles back to him.

"Cardif?" Martha asks with a confused look across her features.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." The Doctor explains.

"So, it's a pit stop?"

"Exactly! Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active."

Lydia looks over towards the doors, wondering what Cardif was like, she then beamed up to her father,

"can we take a look?" she asked, excitement sounded within her voice.

The Doctor looks down at her, smiling madly to her, his eyes soon looked up at the screen. A man in a great coat is running across the plaza.

It is Jack Harkness, He has a rucksack on his back.

"We can look another time, besides, there's better places and more exciting places to explore!" he happily announces and began to waltz around the console, pressing different buttons and pulling different leavers along the way.

"Wait a minute, They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?" Martha suddenly asks.

The Doctor nodded as he made his way back to his daughter's side,

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen.A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then. " he answers.

The Doctor sees Jack upon the scanner. He sets the time rotor moving. Jack leaps for the Tardis and something goes bang! on the console.

Lydia frantically grabs a hold on the console sides, her eyes widening with fear. Feeling her father towering behind her, protective side showing through him, as he too grabs the console and pulls the scanner over to him.

"Whoa, what was that!?" Martha asks, panic in her voice.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible." He explains, confusion and fear settled in those aged eyes of his as he read the scanner. Keeping his daughter firm in front of him.

" Why? What happens then?" Martha asks, as she too grips tightly to the console.

"We're going to the end of the universe. Hold on, this is going to be a one bumpy ride!"

Outside the TARDIS, Jack is hanging on for dear life as the TARDIS hurtles through the Vortex.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

It didn't take too long for the TARDIS to make that landing. Silence soon surrounded them as they all shared a glance and soon looked over towards the doors.

"well, we've landed." The Doctor announces in a rather serious tone sounded in his voice now. Slowly releasing his grip from the console and slowly stepping back from his daughter. Placing a hand gently on the top of her head,

"you alright sweetheart?" he asked and gently ran his hand through her soft hair, soothing her. Lydia just nods her head but keeping silent now as she felt fear going through her.

"so, what's out there?" Martha asked, stepping away from the console and could feel excitement slowly creeping through her body.

"I don't know." The Doctor simply answered.

"Say that again, that's rare.". Martha joked.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really really go."

Lydia releases her grip from the console and steps to her father's side and looks up to him, tilting her head to one side as she suddenly felt that same excitement that was coming from him.

A small grin appeared across The Doctor's lips and takes Lydia's hand and runs to the door, Martha quickly following behind them.

Inside the laboratory, the radar has a blip upon the screen. A white haird man notices it."There's movement upon the serface. Another human hunt. God help him."

His blue female alien assistant is concerned.

"Chan should I alert the guards tho?" she asked.

"No, no, we can't spare them. Poor beggar's on his own. One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia."

"Chan you mustn't talk as if you've given up tho."

He takes a drink from his mug.

"Where it is to be hoped the coffee is a little less sour. Will you join me?"

"Chan I am happy drinking my own internal milk tho."

A man's voice comes over a loudspeaker up in the rafters.

"Professor Yana? I don't want to rush you, but how are we doing?"

"Er, yes, er, er, yes. Working. Yes, almost there."

"How's it looking on the footprint?"

"It's good. Yes. Fine. Excellent."

"Chan there's no problem as such. We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonise tho. Chan we're trying a new reversal process. We'll have a definite result in approximately two hours tho."

Chantho's voice becomes fuzzy and the Professor hears a thumping sound in his head, like a rhythmic drumbeat.

"Chan Professor tho?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Working."

"Chan it's the surface scanner, Professor. It seems to be detecting up a different signal tho."

"Well, that's not a standard reading. I can't make it out."

Instead of the usual blip, there is a square on the screen.

"It would seem something new has arrived."

The Doctor soon steps out of the doors and onto the quarry, with Lydia still in his hand and standing close to his side. Martha came out soon afterwards and soon spots someone laying on the ground near the TARDIS. It was jack laying 'dead' on the ground.

Martha rushes over to him.

"oh my God!"

she runs into the TARDIS, pushes past The Doctor and Lydia and Lydia stepped closer to her father's side and grips tight to the sleeve of his coat. Her eyes landed upon the man on the ground, keeping silent now as she looked around the area they was in.

Martha soon came back out with a medical kit and went to crouch down by Jack's side.

"Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

"I think he came with us." The Doctor said, placing an arm around his daughter and pulls her closer to him.

"How do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him."

"What, do you know him?" Martha asked, sounded surprised.

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days."

"But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha announces with sadness look in her eyes.

Jack suddenly gasps a breath of air and grabs Martha, who then screams. Lydia slips and hides behind her father's arm.

"Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you."

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

"Oh, don't start." The Doctor chimes in, rolling his eyes.

"I was only saying hello."

Jack soon sits up and Martha helps him to stands. Jack's eyes soon fell upon a small girl behind The Doctor and he smiles in the most friendly way as possible.

"And who's this?" he asked and watched as Lydia slowly peered from around The Doctor's arm and Lydia gave him a small smile, her father's smile echoing across her features. The Doctor smiles the same smile and wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"this is Lydia Jack, she's my daughter." he introduced happily. Jack's eyebrow raised and felt rather surprised and he grins away towards her and holds a hand out towards her,

"nice to meet you Lydia."

Lydia's cheeks blushed a little and her smile grew and steps forwards ever so slightly and places her hand in his and shakes it. Jack smiles in return and stands back onto his feet and turns to The Doctor.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

They all look down over the cliff onto a high tech construction of some kind.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago." The Doctor answers as his grip around Lydia tightened.

"What killed it?"

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." Lydia didn't like the sounds of that and looks around the surroundings she was in until she noticed a man running across and dashing through the city, pursued by the tribe. Her eyes widening and looks up to her father and tucks on his sleeve lightly and points over towards the man,

"Dad look, he's in trouble."

The Doctor looks down to his daughter and his eyes following to where she was pointing, Martha and Jack looks down as well.

"HUMAN!" a voice called out below which alerted The Doctor.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor asked and grabs a hold Of Lydia's hand and runs down the cliff, leading the way towards the man. Martha and Jack following suit.

"oh, i've missed this." Jack says with a grin and follows Martha.

They soon meet up with the man.

"I've got you.". Jack says as he caught onto him.

"They're coming! They're coming!" the man shouts, panic arose in his voice.

Jack aims a revolver towards the tribe's people.

"Jack don't you dare!" The Doctor shouts as he caught up, with Lydia still closely behind him and Martha by him.

Jack fires into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.

"What the hell are they?!" Martha asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." the man told him with the same panic voice.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor said, pointing with his free hand to the direction they came from. His eyes widened as he saw more tribesmen appear on the cliff.

"Or, maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." the man explains and continued to run towards the building. The Doctor immediately scoops his daughter up and holds her tightly in his arms, her small body resting on his side.

"Silo?" The Doctor asked.

"Silo" Jack agreed.

"Silo for me."

With that, the three of them continued on running, following the man over towards the gates of the Silo. Hoping that they would make it on time so they would be able to get to safety.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter Two:**

Thankfully, they managed to reach the gates of the Silo. "It's the Future-kind! Open the gate!" the man yells as they reach closer towards them. The Doctor's grip tightened around his daughter as he ran. His hearts beating twice as fast as he was determined to get her to safety.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" one of the guards called out towards them as he raises one of his guns.

All five of them grimaces, displaying their chisel incisors.

"Human, Let them in! Let them in!" the guard calls out to the gate openers and the next few seconds, the gates soon came rolling open. All five of them instantly ran forwards and stops and stood facing towards the gates in the front yard. The Doctor places Lydia down but keeping her really close to his side with an arm around her. Lydia wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head slightly into his coat as she watches the scene in front of her. The guard fires his machine gun at the ground in front of the tribe as they got too close.

"Humans! Humani, make feast!" the leader of the tribe calls through the gates, glaring towards the humans through the gates.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" the guard calls.

"oh don't let him put his gun down." Jack says.

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor responded as he kept that firm hold on his daughter by his side.

"And I am? huh, that makes a change."

"Kind watch you, kind hungry." the leader of the tribe told them through the gates and sneered a toothy grin and the tribe backed away and left.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor said to the guard who had then turned to face them.

"Right. let's get you lot inside, follow me."

* * *

Back inside the laboratory, Professor Yana and his female assistant was still working with the machines when a voice rang through the room,

"Professor, we've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor."

"Of medicine?" Yana asked, while he worked.

"He says, of everything."

"A scientist! Oh, my word. Just, just, Chantho, just, er. Oh, I don't know. I'm coming!" Professor Yana soon scurries out of the lab to meet the humans, sudden excitement flooding through him as he rushed through the corridors.

* * *

"It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor asked the guard as he follows him through the corridors, keeping a firm hold of his daughter's hand, keeping her close to him at all times. Lydia looking round and taking in the surroundings, keeping close to her father's side as possible as she didn't want to loose him.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone." the man who had been running asked the guard.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help."

A young boy with a clipboard soon appeared in front of them. "Right. What do you need?" he asked.

"A blue box, you said" the guard asked The Doctor.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says Police." The Doctor responded as he followed, with Martha and Jack closely behind him.

"We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." The Doctor says in relieve.

* * *

Professor Yana soon arrives with a happy look in his eyes once he saw the new arrivals.

"The Doctor?"

"That's me." he answers, "Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.!" and Yana takes The Doctor by his free hand and began to pull him along down the corridors and towards the lab.

Once arriving in the laboratory, The Doctor releases his daughter's hand as he was dragged further into the lab by the Professor. Lydia stayed by Martha and Jack's side and looks round the laboratory, her eyes soon fallen upon her father watching as he was being loaded with some equipment.

"Chan welcome tho." the blue female greeted them with a small friendly smile, Lydia looks to her and returns the smile.

"Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works." Professor Yana explains to The Doctor as he gave him the equipment, The Doctor immediately takes his black glasses from his coat pockets and places them on and began to examine the equipment he was holding.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself with a friendly nod of his head.

"Stop it." The Doctor warns him as he continues to examine the parts in his hands.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"And I'm Martha Jones and this little one here, is Lydia." she introduces and places her arm around Lydia's shoulders and Lydia made The Doctor's smile to echo through her features. "what's your name?" Martha asked.

"Chan Chantho tho." Chan answered and gestured them over towards a table and chairs and offered them drinks. Lydia takes a seat next to Martha and facing Jack, tilting her head with a confused look in her eyes as he watched him pulls out a jar with a hand within it.

"Wha...what's that?" Lydia asked him and Jack smiles away down to her.

"But...that's my hand." The Doctor soon chimes in with surprise as he looked towards them.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Lydia raises a brow as she looks to her father and then to the hand within the jar, she found it a bit strange however for someone to carry a hand around with them.

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?"

"Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." Martha asked and Lydia nods her head in agreement as she looked to her father.

The Doctor smirks towards her and gave them a playful wink, "Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight."

"What? And you grew another hand?"

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." he says waving his fingers towards them and went back into examining the equipment and was soon joined by the Professor.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asks as he turns the part around with a raised brow.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue."

"Nothing?" Yana asked surprised.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

* * *

They've been in the laboratory for quite some time, Jack, Martha and Chan was helling out and Lydia was still by the table, looking and examining her father's hand. The Doctor glancing up to her every now and again, smiling, thinking that he would need to tell her that story one day. Yana soon shows them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point." Yana explains.

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor's asked.

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes."

Yana begin to hear the drumbeats again, all but drowning out the Doctor's words.

"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor."

"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you."

"Yes, we must work!" The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and began his work on the equipment to get the rocket to launch.

"Professor, inform The Doctor we've found his blue box." a man's voice soon came upon the speaker. Moments later, the TARDIS came entering in the lab and was soon standing in one corner of it,

"Ah, here we are." He announces happily and quickly makes his way inside and comes back out with a few things, "Lydia sweetheart, could you wait inside for me, I won't be long, I promise." he smiles as he crouched down to her, pressing a soft kissupon her forehead.

"But...I...I want to stay and help." she nervously protested. Standing to her feet and looks up to him with sadness in her eyes. The Doctor smiles down at her, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "I know you do but not this time okay, I need to be somewhere right now and want you safe." he explains and guided her over towards the blue box and looks down to her one last time with a fatherly smile, "I won't be long. I promise okay." with that, he gave her one last kiss and ushered her inside and closes the doors.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter Three:**

The drumbeats return as Yana looks at the monitor. A little later, the Tardis is in the laboratory and the Doctor is dragging a power cable out of it. Professor Yana looks to it and stares towards it as the beating had gradually gotten louder by the second.

"Extra power is what we need. Little bit of a cheat but who's counting? Jack, your in charge of the retro feeds."

Lydia's head pokes out through the doors, keeping a hand upon the doors, watching her father as he drags wires out of the blue box. Yana's eyes fallen upon the small girl in the door way, just staring. Hearing the drum beats as everything around him begin to feel a bit blurred. Suddenly hearing voices calling out to him.

"Chan Professor, are you alright tho?"

Yana blinks and turns to see his female assistant standing beside him. A smile came to his lips for a slight second.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack orders Martha.

"Ooo, yes sir." Martha says, smirking.

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." The Doctor told Yana, a small smile upon his lips and noticed Lydia at the door way of the TARDIS, he gave her a quick warning look and she scampered back inside, the door closing behind her.

"It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head." Yana explains as he places his hand upon his forehead and rubs it to try and ease the pain.

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked."

* * *

The Doctor and Jack soon turns up in the control room whilst Martha continues helping Chan and Professor Yana.

"Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly." The Doctor calls through the speakers as he presses several buttons upon the controls.

"The chamber's flooded." a voice responds.

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!"

Jack takes off his shirt.

"What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in."  
"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"Well, I look good though. How long have you known?"  
"Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck."  
Jack goes inside the radiation chamber and continues connecting things up.

* * *

Martha reboots the monitor by typing Atillo into a hiragona keyboard.  
"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" Martha soon informs The Doctor through the speakers.

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."  
"And still alive?"

"Oh, yes."  
"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Yana asked comcerned.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"He travels in time?"

Yana hears voices whispering in his head.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says."  
"That's a Tardis. Time travel. That's a Tardis. That's a Tardis."

* * *

Meanwhile. The Doctor and Jack are still in the control room.

"When did you first realise?" The Doctor asked, standing on the other side of the door of the radiation chamber, watching Jack.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."  
"Thanks."

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."  
"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that."  
"Shame on you."  
"Yeah."

"So then Doctor, a daughter? You've kept that quiet." Jack asked with a smirk. "She's beautiful by the way."

"Yes, she is. It's a very long story Jack." he answered, smiling at the thought of his memories coming through his mind.

* * *

Back in the laboratory.

_Regeneration. Regeneration._ The voices in Yana's head continues.  
"I never understand half the things he says. What's wrong?" Martha asks Yana concern.  
"Chan Professor, what is it tho?"

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." Professor Yana suddenly takes out a silver looking fob watch from his pocket.

"Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha nervously asked.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me."

"Where did you get it?"

"Hmm? I was found with it."  
"What do you mean?"

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this."  
"Have you opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken."  
"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?"

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know."  
Martha turns the watch over and recognises the inscriptions.

"Does it matter?"  
"No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me."

* * *

Back in the control room. The Doctor uses the telephone.  
"Lieutenant, everyone on board?" He asked down the phone.

"Ready and waiting."  
"Stand by. Two minutes to ignition."

"Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed."  
"Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight" The computers voice soon rang out through the building.

Jack and the Doctor rush around, flicking switches. Martha enters.  
"Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable."

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything." Martha informs in a panicked voice.  
"Don't be ridiculous."

"I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life."  
"So he's got the same watch." Jack putted in.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing."  
"No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human."

"And it's the same watch."  
"It can't be."  
An alarm sounds and echoes through the walls.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one." Jack stated.  
"Jack, keep it level!"

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died."

"Not if he was human."  
"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?" The Doctor asked, shock glazing all over his face.  
"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."  
"What about now? Can he see it now?"

* * *

Yana stares at the watch he continues to hold.

_The Tardis. The time vortex. _  
A laugh enters Yana's mind.

_Regeneration. Regeneration._  
_The drums, the drums, the drums, the never ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty._

_Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!_

"won't you please take some rest tho?"

Professor Yana continues to glare down at the watch, the voices in his mind gets louder and the drums beats got faster and louder. Yana presses the button on the top of the watch and the fob watch opens and his eyes began to flood with the golden and yellow light that escaped the watch.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter Four:**

Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe." Jack stated.  
Six, five

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said...  
One.  
The Doctor turns the last switch and the rocket engines fire. He instantly senses another Time Lord within the building and remembering what the Face of Boe told him and his voice enters his mind.

**_"You...are...not...alone."_**

Outside, the Future-kind watch the rocket blast away.

* * *

"Chan Professor Yana tho?

A smirk came to 'Yana's' lips as his eyes cleared away from the lighting from the watch. He turns to the machines now and begins to meddle with.

* * *

"Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it?" The Doctor asks through the speakers.  
"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia."  
"Good luck."

The Doctor turns, his eyes widened, needing to get to Lydia and the TARDIS before the other Time Lord did, he began running as fast he could, Martha and Jack closely behind him, but was blocked with the door of the control room firmly closed.

* * *

Yana moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho."

* * *

**"**Get it open! Get it open!" The Doctor shouts, panic in his voice, getting his Sonic Screwdriver out and began scanning the locks of the door, fiercely trying to open the door.

* * *

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open."

'Yana' turns off the silo's defences.

"Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho."  
Outside the tribe bursts through the gates. The Doctor and Jack finally get the control room door open. Immediately all three of them ran through the door,

"LYDIA!" The Doctor shouts through the corridors, desperately wanting to get to his daughter.

"Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho."  
Yana turns and sees Chantho is pointing a gun at him.

"Oh. Now I can say I was provoked."  
Yana takes hold of a live energy cable. The Doctor, Jack and Martha have to double back to avoid Futurekind.

"Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"  
"Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry."

"You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane."  
"Chan Professor, please"

"That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."  
"Chan then who are you tho?"

"I am the Master."  
Yana thrusts the live end of the cable at Chantho.

* * *

"This way!" Jack announces as he now led the way towards Yana's laboratory.  
Yana caresses the jar with the Doctor's hand in it.

The Doctor reaches outside the door of the lab but it was completely locked.

"Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!"

"Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."  
Yana removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.  
"Utopia."

"They're coming!" Martha shouts.

"Professor!"

Yana disconnects the power cable from the Tardis.  
"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me."  
Chantho is not yet dead. Behind Yana's back, she reaches for her gun.

"Just open the door, please." The Doctor's voice called through the door, panicking for the safety of his daughter.  
Chantho shoots Yana, then dies. Jack smashes the control panel and the door opens. Yana steps back into the Tardis, carrying the jar, and shuts the door on the Doctor. He locks it just before the Doctor can insert his key then goes to the console and presses a switch.

* * *

Lydia however could hear all of the sudden commotion outside the doors of the TARDIS, she stood behind the pilot chair now, fear inside her eyes as she watches the doors. Gripping tightly to the top of it. Her heart beating fast as she watched when the doors opened and her eyes instantly widened when she saw Professor Yana entering.

Her eyes had followed the injured Professor until he reached the console and watched him meddling with the controls. She instantly breaks into a run, her feet tampering against the metal flooring as she ran past the Professor and towards the doors.

A smirk came to him as he watched the small girl and oh he certainly knew who she was and that was when he pressed the button to lock the doors. Lydia was now trapped inside the TARDIS with the Professor and began to bang her fists fearfully upon the doors when hearing her father's key turning in the lock.

"DA...DAD!" she desperately shouts, continuing to bang against the doors.

"LYDIA!" The Doctor calls back.

The Master turns round with a big smirk across his lips.

"oh, your not going anywhere, and you may want to cover your eyes. Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn." With that, a golden glow came bursting from him and filled the console room, Lydia kept silent now and covered her eyes with her hand as she stayed by the doors. Screams came from the regeneration as The Master then changes his whole appearance and becomes a younger man.

* * *

"Let me in. Let me in! Lydia!" The Doctor shouts through the TARDIS's doors, hearing his daughter's shouts on the other side, desperately wanting to get his daughter out of there.  
"She's dead." Martha informs when checking on Chan who was laying now dead on the ground.  
Jack is trying to hold the door closed.

"I broke the lock. Give me a hand!" Jack asked Martha who then gets up and joins by Jack's side, helping Jack with holding the door.  
"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

That was when The Doctor steps back and watches the golden glow through the TARDIS's window, his breathing becoming heavy as he watched.

* * *

The golden glow soon died down within the console room now, The Master was now laying down upon the metal flooring. Lydia's eyes widened with fear shining through them, swallowing a lump down her throat as she watched and saw how different he looked. She really didn't know on what to do, all she wanted was to rush out of those doors and be in her father's arms but couldn't as the doors were locked and keeping her trapped inside.

The Master opens his eyes and snaps them over towards the doors and onto the small girl, smirking away as he got up now and began to run around the console.

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh." He presses a button and the speakers came on and his voice came echoing through them.

"Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello."

Lydia turns and continued to bang her fists against the doors, "DAD!" she cries, determine to get out.

The Master rolls his eyes at the noise and sighs, he turns and storms up the ramp and towards the small girl, he grabs her arm and pulls her down and away from the doors and pushes her harshly down by the chairs. He looked down at her and points at her.

"Get down and keep quiet, those noises where doing my head in!" he shouts to her and Lydia instantly fell silent as she sat by the chair, not dearing to move or to say another word now and just watched him with fear.

"That's much better, I can now think!" he told her, of course their voices were coming through the speakers, The Doctor keeping quiet now, his breathing hard and his hearts beating fast as he clutches his hands into fists. His eyes glaring and watching the TARDIS.

"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think."

"Hold on, I know that voice." Martha said as she continued to help Jack holding onto the door.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think! I'm begging you, please, let me have my daughter, you can take the TARDIS but please let me have her." The Doctor's voice echoed through the console room and Lydia glanced towards the doors and then onto him, seeing the smirk creeping along his lips as his dark eyes met hers.

"Use my name."

"Master, I'm sorry."

"Tough!" The master then began to waltz around the console and began to start up the TARDIS. Lydia watched with horror and suddenly hears the TARDIS begin to dematerialise.

"I can't hold out much longer Doctor!" Jack shouts to him as he began to struggle against the doors.

The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver while The Master starts up the time rotor.

"oh no you don't" The Master said as sparks flew out of the controls, making him jump back slightly but soon carried on.

"Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!" Martha cried as she too struggled with the door.

The Doctor felt anger going through him as he stood back and watched as the TARDIS dematerialises with his daughter inside.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Chapter Five:**

The TARDIS continue to hurtle its way through the Time Vortex. The Master was happily pondering around the console, controlling the TARDIS as it flew through the Vortex. Lydia was still sat by the pilot chair but was sat on the metal grated flooring, gripping tightly to the legs of the chair. Watching The Master with wide eyes, fear flooding right through her and felt her heartbeat increasing as she began to wonder of what was going to happen, really hoping that her father and their friends were alright and hopes to see them soon. But she had a feeling that it's going to be a long time until she gets to see her father again.

Small tears had been escaping her eyes and now had dry cheeks, all she wants is to be inside of her father's arms, the only place where she safe in. She had been debating weather she should run and hide in the depths of the TARDIS but silently knowing that will be a bad idea. Many thoughts were going through her mind right now and where mainly focused on her father.

She soon felt the TARDIS shuddering and looks round the console and suddenly felt the old girl becoming more smoother and letting out a quiet sigh of relieve, knowing that they have seemed to reach the end of the vortex and had a feeling that they would be hovering somewhere in space.

"Ha! ha!" The Master's laughter soon broke the silence between the two of them and made Lydia's eyes to fall upon them. She just kept silent now, watching him as he stepped back from the console and clasped his together in triumph.

"Now that we're out of that commotion, time for a little chat." he said and he turns slowly and his dark eyes fallen onto the small girl, a smirk across his lips. He walks up to Lydia and soon crouches down to her level, his eyes seemed to be scanning her, noticing the fear within her eyes.

"So, what shall I do with you?" he asked, sneering away towards her. Lydia quickly flinches away from him, her fear had grown rapidly inside of her and felt a hard lump forming inside her throat.

"wh...who...ar...are you?" Lydia nervously asked, fear was easily recognised within her voice as she spoke to him.

The Master just glare to her which followed by a very dark, sinister smirk. Lydia just flinched away from him a bit further, worried that she might've asked him the wrong questions.

The Master gave out a chuckle at the words that came before him and crouched lower towards the floor. Tilting his head ever so slightly before answering,

"I am The Master, a very old friend and enemy of your..." he chuckled a little before saying the last part of his sentence, "of your Daddy." he told her in the most teasingly and a sinister tone he could've sounded, soon letting out another chuckle. "oh, this is just perfect." Lydia just kept silent now and glanced down to the floor with fear.

"Whe...when will I se...see him again?"

"All in good times m'dear, right now he is stuck at the end of the universe with those pesky friends of his and I have two precious things he has, the TARDIS and his precious little girl, oh this is wonderful!" he laughed.

That was when a loud beeping sound soon echoed through the console which came from screen. The Master rolled his eyes and huffed a breath with annoyance, "Huh, I'm busy!" he spoke out loud and stood to his feet and pondered over towards the screen. He grabs the screen and pulls it over towards him, pressing a button and the screen began to get fuzzy until a woman's face came on. A frown appeared upon The Master's features.

"oh good, you've regenerated!" the woman exclaims happily. The Master's brow deepened, tits his head as confusion washed over him, "do I know you?" he asked.

"oh, you will do, I've put some coordinates in the screen, follow them and come and pick me up, you will find out soon enough of who I am, oh and Master, change your clothes into something more...suitable, anyway, I'll see you soon." the screen went fuzzy again and went black. The Master raised his brow and ran his hand through his hair, he pressed down a few more buttons and some coordinates appeared on the screen in Gallifreyian.

"Right then! better get changed and pick up this mysterious woman, but first..." He'd them rummaged round inside his big pockets and pulls out some rope and rushed over to Lydia and crouched down, he grabbed her small wrists and places them against the leg of the chair and ties the rope tightly around her wrist, making a not tight around them against the chair's leg to prevent her from running off into the depths of the TARDIS. He soon pulls out a cloth and gags her, tying a big not behind her head to prevent her from screaming or making an annoying noise. Once he'd done, he straightens up and takes a look at his handy work and nods his head in approval, smirking away down to her.

"now, stay there, keep quiet while I put some new clothes on instead of having these baggy clothes on." with that, he lets out another chuckle and turns and head out to the wardrobe.

Whilst he was gone for a little while, Lydia looks down to the rope that was tying her and began to wiggle her hands within the ties, whimpering silently as she felt pain coming off from the ropes, her eyes began to fill with tears as she was now feeling incredibly frightened of what was going to happen. Swallowing a lump down her throat and was suddenly made jump as The Master came beside her, smiling away evilly patting her on the top of her head, Lydia flinching away at his touch.

"aww, missing Daddy are we." she heard him say and felt him stroking her cheek, her heartbeat increasing rapidly as she glares towards him from the corner of her eyes. Biting ono the cloth inside her mouth.

"right then! better pick up this...someone." with that she watched him getting up, noticing he had indeed changed clothing into a black suit with a black tie and watches him as he began to waltz around the console again until she looks up and hears the TARDIS rawering into life. Making its way back through the vortex.


	6. Chapter 6:

**Chapter Six:**

It didn't take too long for the TARDIS to reach that final ending of the Time Vortex and made that familiar bump as it landed. A smirk came The Master's lips as he took a step back from the console and slowly gazed down onto the small girl who he had currently tied up.

He clasped his hands together in triumph and his smirk deepened and pondered over towards Lydia, crouching down again to her level, she immediately flinched away from him, well tried to. A smirk came appearing across his lips as he cocked his head to one side ever so slightly, eyeing her up and down.

Lydia just glared at him, swallowing another lump down her throat and fear beginning to build up right inside of her body. She blinked now when she felt a tight grip around the rope and watched him releasing the rope from around the chair leg,

"Now, if you try to run away or even scream, I will knock you out and keep you locked up in here, is that understood?" he asked as he glared down to her, his black tie dangled between them. Lydia instantly nodded her head as response to him with eyes wide. The Master smirked and with that, he untied the rope from around her and pulled the cloth away from her mouth. He grabs her shoulder and pulls her up onto her feet and immediately drags her over towards the doors. His hand literally snaked around her shirt as he pulled her and soon grabbed her hand and kept a really tight grip around her small hand and pushes open the doors.

The Master steps out, dragging Lydia along with him and looks around with a frown, tightening his grip around Lydia's hand to prevent her from running off and glanced to her, "don't even think about it." he warns and looks up and took a look around again. Noticing that the TARDIS seemed to have landed in some sort of a court yard at a back of a building. He looks up to the building with a raised eyebrow. Wondering who the mysterious woman was and wondered where she was, until a voice came from behind him.

"Ah, you've made it!"

The Master instantly turned round and saw a young looking woman with brunette hair, cocking his head to one side as he eyed her up and down, confusion settled inside of those dark eyes of his. Raising his eyebrow as he watched the woman coming up to him,

"sorry but, do I know you?" he asked, briefly glancing down to the small girl beside him, keeping a close eye upon her at all times.

"oh right yes, I've regenerated too! well, in some sort of way, what do you think? Quite a pretty looking woman wasn't she?" she smirks. The Master's eyebrow raised higher but kept silent.

"I believe it has been quite a while since we last talked Master, it's...it's me, it's The Rani."

The Master soon smirks and made a slight chuckle. "ah yes, I believe it has been a while, how did you? No wait, we shall talk about it later, but right now. I have a little business to attend to." he says and glances down to Lydia with a smirk.

"Who's that?" The Rani asked as she noticed the small girl beside him.

"oh, this is Lydia, my bit of luck really, quess who she belongs to?" he smirked and The Rani's eyes widened and smirks in return.

"no way! oh, this is fantastic!" she exclaims as she eyed the small girl up and down also.

Lydia gave a worried look and fear was shining inside her eyes as she looked up to the both of them and watches him, feeling the tight grip around her hand and looks up to The Master.

"so, where are we?" he asked as he looked up at the building.

"Welcome to Number 10 Downing Street, Mr Prime Minister, I have set everything up for you whilst you were at you know where. Oh, I will set some guards to move the TARDIS onto the Valiant later once you are ready. Now then, shall we meet the press?" she smirked as she steps up beside him and motioned for him to follow her into the building.

He gave Lydia once last warning look and tucked her arm slightly to get her moving with him and follows The Rani into the back of 10 Downing Street.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Chapter Seven:**

Meanwhile, the three of them where still trying to keep the Future-kind from getting into the laboratory. The Doctor grabs Jack's vortex manipulator, using the Sonic Screwdriver on it.

"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still! The Doctor yells frantically as he meddled with some coordinates.

"I'm telling you, it's broken, it hasn't worked for years!" Jack responded as he continued to struggle with the weight of the door against him.

"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold!"

With everyone holding onto Jack's manipulator, they vanished.

* * *

All three of them soon appeared in the middle of a London high street.

"The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack said as he gained his balance once again and looks around and taking in his surroundings.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha asked as she too gains her balance again.

"No, he's here, trust me." The Doctor says as he looks around.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated." Jack stated.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Jack explains the best way he could. "And he's got Lydia too, what would he want with Lydia? Poor girl, she must be frightened." Jack instated as he took small steps towards The Doctor.

The Doctor sighs and just nods his head lightly, thinking of his daughter, really hoping that she was alright. He looks around and his eyes fallen onto some televisions that were displayed outside a shop window, slowly The Doctor approaches them.

"Then how we are going to find him?" Martha asked as she follows The Doctor towards the televisions, the news was on and her eyebrow raises when seeing press gathering around outside of 10 Downing Street.

"I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do." The Doctor explains as he watches the screens carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, as soon as The Master follows The Rani outside of 10 Downing Street, everywhere was swamped with cameras and television cameras and reporters. The master got a hold of The Rani's hand and with a smirk plants a kiss upon her cheek, gripping tighter to Lydia's hand who was still stood by his side and hiding a little bit behind his arm, her eyes blinding a little to the bright lights of the cameras.

"now, don't be shy and smile and wave at them." The Master told Lydia as he glanced to her and noticing her hiding a little and smirks down to her. Pulling her arm a little so she was stood beside him again. She looks up to him briefly and looks back down to the press and smiles a little towards them.

* * *

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." Martha stated and The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw Lydia beside him and watched him as he kissed the woman beside his other side.

Letting out a sigh of relief, knowing that Lydia seemed to be alright, "at least Lydia is alright." The Doctor said quietly.

"and, That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor said in shock.

"oh my and Lydia's still with him." Martha says and watches the scene on the screen.

_"Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." the voice from the screen said."_

With that moment, The Master gave The Rani a kiss upon her lips, his grip tightened around Lydia's hand whilst he did that.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his..." he trailed off for a moment, closing his eyes as he felt slight anger going through him, "The Master and his family."

_"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine." _Harold Saxon's voice soon came through the screen.

_"In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor."_

* * *

The Master then walks down a corridor inside of 10 Downing Street, with Lydia following close behind him, keeping that tight grip around her hand, he was suddenly swamped with files and paper work on his free hand.

"Finance report, sir."

"Military protocol, sir."

"EC directive, sir."

"Annual budget, sir."

"Policy recommendations." The Master here's them say as they gave him the paper work, rolling his eyes with annoyance and soon stops to a flight of stairs. He turns back to The Rani who smiles towards him, "I will see you later Harold." With that, The Rani leans forwards and plants a small kiss on his cheeks and soon heads down the corridor.

The Master turns to look down to Lydia with a raised eyebrow, placing a hand onto her shoulder and gave a little shove, "get moving." Lydia did as she was told and made her way up the stairs now until she reaches outside a door. The Master soon stops beside him and pushes the door open, looking around behind him incase if there was anyone.

"Get in." he said and Lydia hesitantly walked on in his office.

Once inside of his office, Lydia stood nervously, looking around and taking everything in. Silence surrounded them. Lydia's heart beat faster and harder against her chest now as she watched him going over towards the desk now. The Master placing the many files down and suddenly watched with annoyance as the top of the pile came tumbling down onto the floor. The Master rolled his eyes and turns and leans against the desk, placing his hand onto his head, rubbing it as he heard the drum beats get louder.

Lydia however, stayed of where she was, her eyes onto the floor now, worried and scaded of what was going to happen to her and to her father. The Master looks up to her, cocking her head to one side, smiling away to her.

"So, you're just going to stand there all day long? Sit. he ordered motioned his hand towards the sofa and watched as she slowly and hesitantly went over towards the sofa and watched as she slowly sat down.

"Fancy a drink? I'm rather thirsty, aren't you?" he asked and went over towards the jug full of cold water and pores two glass of them. He handed hers which she shyly took and sits right on the edge of the sofa. The Master however plundered down onto it, leaning right back and took a sip of the water and lets out a sigh of relieve.

"wha...what's going to happen to me?" she nervously asked, dropping her head and looking towards the floor. The Master smirked and sits forwards, leaning his arms over his legs while holding the glass.

"well, quite a lot of things really. We will be going to somewhere exciting later on and I'm sure that you are going to love it." he answered with a smile, nudging her slightly, feeling almighty pleased with himself.

Lydia kept silent now when hearing his answer and she really didn't like the sounds of it. Soon, there was a knock upon the door and The Master turned.

"come in!" he shouted and the door opens and a young woman came in.

"The meeting is ready for you Mr Saxon."

"Thank you, I shall be there shortly." He smiles to the woman and she smiles in return and the door closes and she was now gone. The Master stood to his feet and takes the glass of water from Lydia and places them onto his desk and went over to the door, opening it and waiting for her to join him.

"come on then. we have an important meeting to attend to."

Lydia rolled her eyes desperately and sighs quietly and stood to her feet and went to join his side.

"oh and will you me a favour Lydia?"

Lydia looks up to him, swallowing a lump down her throat, keeping silent.

"will you play along with me?" Lydia's eyes widened as his gesture and hesitantly she nods her head as a response. The Master smiles and motioned for her to follow him.

"right then, best not be late and keep them waiting can we?" he said and holds the door for her and watches her as she slowly joined his side. Soon making their way back down the stairs and towards meeting board room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Lydia followed The Master through the many corridors of 10 Downing Street, keeping silent now as many people walked passed. Doing her best to keep up with him and not to make him angry in anyway. She soon found herself stopping as The Master halted and she peered round from behind and saw that young woman again, she looked up to her and slowly gave her a small nervous smile.

The woman looked down to her and returned the smile, The Master of course noticed this and briefly looked down to Lydia, instantly taken a hold of her hand and tightening his grip around it.

"Im sorry sir, If you don't mind me asking. But, it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?" the woman asked as she looked back up to him.

"oh yes, what was it?" He asked, grinning away. Lydia watching in silent at the two of them, feeling his tight grip around her hand.

"Tish. Letitia Jones." Lydia's eyebrow raised at the mention of her last name, reminding her of Martha Jones and she looked up to him, swallowing a lump down her throat as she watched him, wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous." he smiled and soon walked on pass her and towards the Cabinet Room. Dragging Lydia in with him, looking behind her and to Tish with sadness showing in her eyes. As they entered, the full cabinet were assembled around the table.

"sorry I'm late." he spoke up as he dragged Lydia towards the empty chair beside his own and gently pushes her down upon it in which she instantly took the seat, keeping silent and dropping her head, trying to avoid everyone's stares.

"no wait, I'm not sorry, all of you lot were just simply too early." he sneered as he stood in front of his chair now.

"Is your daughter meant to be here Prime Minister?" Dumfries asked, confused expression upon his face as he looked to the small girl. Lydia of course ignored him, keeping her head down and slumming herself down further into the chair.

The Master rolled his eyes with annoyance, "well, she is not leaving my side at anytime, anything wrong with that, I am the one in charge here aren't I. A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin."

He picks up a few files from the desk in front of him and throws them and all of the papers went flying around in the air. Lydia briefly watched and her eyes fallen upon him as he went to sit down now, a grin fully upon his face now.

"oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?"

"Very funny, sir. But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little."

"No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors." Lydia could then feel the anger beginning to come of out him which scared her and swallows a lump down her throat as she briefly looked up to all of the men around the table and quickly looked back down.

"Yes, quite, very funny. But I think.."

"No. No, that wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this."

He pulls a grin across his face, eyes wide.

"Not funny is like this."

He puts on a deep scowl and a frown.

"And right now, I'm not like (grin) I'm like (frown) because you are traitors. Yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So this is your reward. Lydia darling, under the desk there's a gas mask, put it on." and with that, Lydia looked up to him with a confused expression and did as she was told and quickly grabs the mask and places it around her head. The Master however checked it to see it was safely secured around her, grinning away and flashing her a wink before returning to the gentlemen and soon placed his own gas mask on.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister. Do you mind me asking, what is that?"

(muffled) "It's a gas mask."

"I beg your pardon."

"It's a gas mask." he answered again, lifting it up slightly to his voice more clearer for them and soon puts it back on.

"Yes, but, er, why are you wearing it?"

(muffled) "Well, because of the gas."

"I'm sorry."

"Because of the gas." he said, lifting up the mask again slightly for the last time and places it back down.

"What gas?"

(muffled) "This gas."

The conference telephone sets pop up and squirt gas at the Cabinet and officials. Within the matter of moments, everyone around the table, apart from The Master and Lydia dropped down, dead. Lydia watched with horror as her eyes fallen onto every man, her grip tightening around upon the arms of the chair, her heart bear increasing as silence soon surrounded them.

"You're insane!" Dumfries gasp as he flopped down onto the desk. The Master gives the thumbs up sign as Dumfries and the rest of his colleagues die, then starts tapping out that famous rhythm on the table.


End file.
